Legend Of The Guardian Emissaries
by Enraiha2013
Summary: Guardians and Emissaries, the protectors of the world. Witches, seek to destroy Inazuma Japan. The Guardians and Emissaries now have a new mission... Protect Inazuma Japan. OC SUBMISSION CLOSED! Will open again later in the story!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Guardians, Emissaries, they protect Japan while keeping their powers a secret to the world. Witches, find ways to destroy the universe, but they want to specifically destroy a soccer team, Inazuma Japan. The Guardians of Hope, Passion, Effverscence, Tranquility and Intelligence, along with the Emissaries of Light, Love, Happiness, Sunshine and Moonlight and the Legendary Guardian of the Sparkling Silver Wing and Emissary of the Shining Golden Flower, now have a new mission to protect Inazuma Japan.

* * *

Guardians:  
Hope - Taken  
Passion - Taken  
Effverscence - Taken  
Tranquility - Taken  
Intelligence - Taken

Sparkling Silver Wing - Taken

Emissaries:  
Light - Taken  
Love -Taken  
Happiness - Taken  
Sunshine - Taken  
Moonlight - Taken

Shining Golden Flower - Taken

* * *

~OC FORM~  
Name: (last, first)  
Age: (13 - 15)  
Guardian/Emissary of: (choose from the list above)  
Appearance: (link or describe)  
Personality:  
Favourite Colour: (Red, Blue, Yellow... Any Colour)  
Favourite Shape: (Diamond, Heart, Square, Circle... Other Random Shapes)  
Crush: (Taken - Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto, Suzuno/Gazel, Endou Mamoru, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kidou Yuuto)  
Best Friend/s: (Could be OC's or IE Characters)  
Extra Info: (Optional)

Weapon: (Sword, Dagger, Bow and Arrow... Anything.)

BY THE WAY - Go, CS and Galaxy won't be included in the story. But I will make one for them later. :)

* * *

~Either PM me or post your OC in the Reviews! I look forward to working with all of you!~


	2. Chapter 1: Gather, The Guardian Unit!

**Setsuna: Finally! I managed to write Chapter 1!  
Endou: Yeah, about time!  
Setsuna: I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 minna!**

**All Inazuma Japan Members: Setsuna does not own Inazuma Eleven or most of the OC's that will show up or be mentioned in this or upcoming chapters. All she owns are her own OC's and the plot.**

**Setsuna: Arigatou for doing the Disclaimer minna :D  
All Inazuma Japan Members: No problem.**

* * *

"Captain Nishihara, the Witches have been appearing more frequently than before, don't you think?" A feminine voice softly spoke. It was the Captain of the Guardian Unit, Yukishiro Hanabi. Her long, shiny blonde hair swayed in the wind as she walked over to her lover, Nishihara Saito, the Captain of the Emissary Unit.  
"Yeah, I noticed." He replied with a stern, yet quiet voice. There was a long dead silence. Nishihara looked up from the ground and turned around facing Hanabi.  
"We need to gather the Guardians and Emissaries together once again. I have a terrible feeling that we will need all of them to help."

* * *

**_Guardian Of Passion - Hono Aira._**  
Hono Aira was in the park eating some ice cream with one of her best friends, Otonashi Haruna. They both had their favourite flavoured ice cream and were talking about how overprotective Haruna's brother Kidou Yuuto can get.  
"REALLY!? Did Kidou really do that?" Aira asked Haruna, almost spilling her ice cream from shock. Haruna nodded. "Onii-chan actually beat someone just because the guy was staring at me." Aira fell back in her seat, still shocked from the information Haruna had just given her. "I never thought Kidou would actually do something like that... Did Kidou get in trouble?" Haruna shook her head and licked her ice cream before she continued. "Onii-chan sent him flying with one punch and no one saw a thing." Aira started laughing. Haruna joined in with the laughter, with both of them not knowing that the people around them were staring. Aira slowly stopped laughing once she heard beeping. Haruna immediately stopped laughing and looked around for the source of the beeping. Aira put her arm underneath the table and pulled up her sleeve. Her silver bracelet with a red with pink outlined heart was glowing. She tapped the heart with her finger and a message appeared.  
~To all Guardians, gather at the Tokyo Tower immediately. Don't get followed!~  
Once Aira had read the message, she got up from her seat.  
"Gomen ne Haruna, but I have to be somewhere." Aira said finishing off her ice cream. "It's fine. I was just about to leave too. Onii-chan would get worried if I didn't come home soon." Haruna replied with a laugh. Aira waved goodbye and ran towards the Tokyo Tower, when she noticed she got ice cream on her ruby, twin tailed hair. She wiped it off with a tissue and countinued running towards the Tokyo Tower.  
"Finally, I get to meet the other Guardians."

* * *

**_Guardians Of Effeverscence and Intelligence - Fantasia Ice and Suishou Yusaburu._**  
Fantasia Ice and Suishou Yusaburu were at Raimon's Soccer Clubroom waiting to surprise the members. Both Ice and Yusaburu were sitting on the chairs, waiting impatiently. Ice was tapping the table with her finger, getting faster and more impatient every second.  
"I can't take it anymore. I going to go find them." Ice finally said with a stern voice. She stood up and slammed the door open, when she found Sakuma Jirou and Fubuki Shirou just about to open the door themselves. There was a long awkward silence. "Ice and Yusaburu... What are you two doing here?" Sakuma said breaking the silence. Ice and Yusaburu looked at each other and then back at the confused two. "Ice and I were planning on surprising all of you..." Yusaburu started. "When we started to get impatient. So we were going to look for all of you, but there's no need for that now." Ice finished getting pissed, that she could've stayed sitting on the chair for just a little bit longer.  
"Gomen, we were practicing on the field, just outside." Sakuma said. Both Ice and Yusaburu's mouths dropped. The Inazuma Japan members were so close. They didn't even realize they were right there on the field. Yusaburu looked like she was about to snap. Sakuma and Ice realized what was going to happen, so they backed away. But Fubuki went up to Yusaburu. "Yusa-chan, calm down, for me." Slowly, Yusaburu calmed down. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks Fubuki." Fubuki just patted her head. Suddenly a beeping noise was heard, twice as loud since both Ice and Yusaburu were Guardians, that were in the same room. Sakuma and Fubuki looked around the clubhouse trying to find the source of the beeping. "Hey Sakuma, Fubuki, I think Endou just called you both." Ice lied pointing outside. Sakuma and Fubuki said goodbye and left, leaving Ice and Yusaburu inside the Clubroom. They both held up their arms and pulled back their sleeves. Ice's bracelet was silver with a black diamond. Yusaburu's bracelet was also silver with a black hexagon. They both tapped their jewels on the bracelet and read the message. After they read the message, they nodded at each other and ran for the Tokyo Tower.

* * *

**_Guardians of Hope and the Sparkling Silver Wing - Tanaka Shina and Kurokawa Setsuna._**  
Tanaka Shina and Kurokawa Setsuna were walking along the city streets with one of their best friends Raimon Natsumi. All three of them were going to lunch at a famous restaurant.  
"Hey Natumi-san, how far is the restaurant exactly?" Shina asked. Natsumi did a light giggle. Setsuna and Shina looked at each other with confused faces. "We're here Tanaka-san, Kurokawa-san." All three of them looked to their left and saw a huge building, 10 feet tall. THAT'S a restaurant? Setsuna thought, surprised at what she saw. It looks more like an office building. Shina thought, also surprised at the giant building. "Now, let's go inside." Natsumi said with a smile. Shina and Setsuna nodded and followed Natsumi inside. Once they got inside, Shina and Setsuna were even more surprised than before. The restaurant was SO classy, everything looked expensive and delicate. "Natsumi-san, are we really going to eat here? Everything looks REALLY expensive." Setsuna softly asked. Natsumi just kept walking. Setsuna sighed and quietly followed her, along with Shina. They reached an elevator and went inside. Natsumi clicked the 37th floor and finally answered Setsuna's question. "We have certain somebody's paying for our meal. You'll see them once we get up there." Who? Shina and Setsuna thought to themselves, still getting confused at who's paying for the meal. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Shina and Setsuna tilted themselves from behind Natsumi, to see who was paying for our meal. To their surprise it was... Rococo Urupa, Endou Mamoru and Gouenji Shuuya. " I made a bet with the three of them and they lost. So their punishment was to pay for our lunch." Natsumi explained stepping out of the elevator. "What was the bet?" Setsuna asked. Natsumi put her finger to her lips. "It's a secret." The two girls still standing in the elevator were confused once again. Setsuna suddenly felt something behind her, she turned her head and Shina was hiding behind her. "Tanaka-san, you have arrhenphobia (fear off men) don't you?" Setsuna softly asked. Shina nodded. Suddenly a beeping noise was heard. Endou was the only one looking around, trying to find the source of the beeping. "Gomen ne minna, demo Tanaka-san and I just remembered we needed to be somewhere." Setsuna said, pressing the button to the ground floor. W-wait, Shina, Setsuna." Endou almost shouted. Shina's bracelet was silver with an orange pentagon, she tapped her pentagon with her finger and read the message. Setsuna did the same with her silver bracelet with a blue spade. The elevator dinged and the two friends raced out to the Tokyo Tower.

* * *

_**Guardian Of Tranquility - Kasumi Yuukashi.**_  
A Witches scream echoed throughout the city. It was loud enough to make Kasumi block her ears, but quiet enough so that the citizens of the city wouldn't hear what was going on. Kasumi Yuukashi had just destroyed a Witch with her iced sword. A white magic circle appeared underneath Kasumi as she dropped her sword into the circle. Kasumi has a unique ability, the power of ice. She moved her blonde hair out of her face and walked out of the alleyway into the streets. It was quiet on the streets. The citizens were minding their own business going to work or having lunch or whatever. Suddenly a beeping noise was heard. Kasumi walked into another alleyway, to make sure she wasn't seen. She lifted up her arm and pulled up her sleeves. Kasumi's silver bracelet with a white diamond was beeping and glowing. She tapped the diamond with her finger and a message appeared. A smile appeared on Kasumi's face, as she raced towards the Tokyo Tower quicker than anyone.  
"I get to see the other Guardians! I can't wait!"

* * *

**_At The Tokyo Tower._**  
All the Guardians were gathered at the Tokyo Tower, while Captains Nishihara and Yukishiro were waiting for them at the top. While the Guardians were walking to the top, they did some introductions.  
"I'm Hono Aira, Guardian Of Passion." Aira introduced herself. The other Guardians smiled. "I'm next! I'm Kasumi Yuukashi, Guardian Of Tranquility! Nice to meet you." Kasumi went to the Guardians and shook their hands. "Suishou Yusaburu, Guardian of Intelligence, well, if I'm going to be working with all of you, it's nice to meet ya." Yusaburu coolly said. The Guardians waved. "I'm... Tanaka Shina... Guardian Of Hope... Um... It's nice... To meet all of you." Shina shyly said, while hiding behind her best friend Setsuna. Setsuna chuckled at her friend. "I'm Kurokawa Setsuna, Guardian Of The Sparkling Silver Wing. It's nice to be working with all of you." Setsuna said with a smile. "Well I guess that leaves me. I'm Fantasia Ice, Guardian Of Effeverscence, I guess it's nice to meet you lot." By the time they finished their introductions, they made it to the top of the tower, with Captains Nishihara and Yukishiro waiting for them.  
"Alright, now that all of you are here, let's get to business." Captain Nishihara explained. "Wait, what about the Emissaries?" Aira asked.  
"They're on a different mission and will be back tomorrow to join you guys. Anyways, the Witches have been appearing more frequently. We just figured out their objective." Captain Yukishiro stated. "And so, the Guardians new mission... Is to protect Inazuma Japan."

* * *

**Setsuna: Wow! That took a while to write. Well, at least I finished it. The Emissaries will appear in the next chapter. The Guardians who appeared in this chapter belong to:**

**Guardian Of Hope - Tanaka Shina: Sakuchii  
Guardian Of Passion - Hono Aira: SapphireSpade  
Guardian Of Effeverscence - Fantasia Ice: Rin Ice Miyako  
Guardian Of Tranquility - Kasumi Yuukashi: kasumi-chi  
Guardian Of Intelligence - Suishou Yusaburu: Shiranai Atsune  
Guardian Of The Sparkling Silver Wing - Kurokawa Setsuna: Me!**

**All Inazuma Japan Members: Hope you liked this chapter and can't wait for the next.  
Setsuna: Hey, that was my line... *pouts***


	3. Chapter 2: Enter, The Emissary Unit!

**Setsuna: ALRIGHT! Time for chapter 2!**  
**All Inazuma Japan Members: Remember, Setsuna does not own IE nor most of the OC's shown or mentioned. All she owns are the plot and her own OC's**  
**Setsuna: Arigatou! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"EHHH! PROTECT INAZUMA JAPAN!" Six voices echoed throughout the Tokyo Tower. Both Captains covered their ears as the six Guardians shouted. Captain Yukishiro coughed and continued what she was going to say.  
"Continuing on. Both Guardian and Emissary Units are going to travel to Liocott Island along, to protect Inazuma Japan." All six Guardians were shocked. They were going to protect their best friends and, for some of the Guardians, crushes.  
"HEY CAPTAINS! WE'RE BACK!" A feminine voice shouted.  
All the Guardians turned around to see six shadowy figures. There was light shining from behind, so they couldn't see them, until the elevator closed. They were six girls.  
"You six are back already? I bet you six went crazy destroying Witches again. Anyways all twelve of you introduce yourselves. Emissaries first." Captain Nishihara explained.  
The first Emissary that stepped forward had sky blue, low twin tailed hair and black droopy eyes.  
"Yagami Sora, Emissary Of Happiness. Nice to meet you, Guardians."  
The second Emissary that stepped forward had brown hair that got tied into a messy braid and teal eyes.  
"Hyuuga Miyuki, Emissary Of Sunshine. I look forward to working with all of you."  
The third Emissary had brown elbow length hair with a white headband and green eyes.  
"Nishimura Saori, Emissary Of Moonlight. Nice to finally meet you Guardians."  
The fourth Emissary jumped forward and looked like she was saluting us. She had black hair and brown eyes.  
"Tsukino Yuzuki, Emissary Of Love. Nice to meet ya."  
The fifth Emissary pretty, in the Guardians eyes. She had long reddish, messy hair and green eyes.  
"Uchiwa Raphaëla, Emissary Of The Shining Golden Flower. Just call me Raph."  
The last Emissary had ankle length blonde hair and sky blue eyes.  
"Mitsura Lily, Emissary Of Light. Nice to work with you."  
The Captains nodded. "Alright. Guardians your turn."  
The first Gurdian that stepped forward had long red hair tied up in a high ponytail and purple eyes.  
"Kurokawa Setsuna, Guardian Of The Sparkling Silver Wing. I look forward to working with all of you.  
The second Guardian, slowly stepped forward. She had long brown hair tied up into two braids and amber-ish eyes.  
"T-Tanaka Shina, Guardian Of H-Hope. Nice to meet you."  
The third Guardian, skipped forward, with a happy go-lucky attitude. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.  
"Kasumi Yuukashi, Guardian of Tranquility. Finally we got to meet you Emissaries."  
The fourth Guardian just stayed in one place. She had long black hair with white streaks and light blue eyes.  
"Suishou Yusaburu, Guardian Of Intelligence. Since I'm working with you lot, it's nice to meet you."  
The fifth Guardian just put her hands on her hips. She had long blue wavy hair and purple-green eyes with white diamonds as her irises.  
"Fantasia Ice, Guardian Of Effeverscence. That's all I got to say."  
Everyone sweat dropped and Setsuna slightly chuckled. The last Guardian took a big step forwards. She had ruby twin-tailed knee length hair and aquamarine eyes.  
"I'm Hono Aira, Guardian Of Passion. It's nice to meet you, Lil-chan (Lily), Yuzu-chan (Yuzuki), So-chan (Sora), Mi-chan (Miyuki), Sao-chan (Saori), Raph-chan."  
Everyone sweat dropped again. Captain Yukishiro lightly laughed, while Captain Nishihara scratched the back of his head.  
"Alright now that the introductions are over. Let me explain the situation. The Witches are after Inazuma Eleven, you guys know that much. But why, you guys are gonna have to figure that out for us... 'Cause we don't know either."  
All the Guardians and Emissaries fell to the floor. They all thought that the Captains knew what was going on. They all felt really lazy to stand back up again, since they somehow fell on top of each other, so they just stayed how they were. "Anyways, the plane to Liocott Island leaves in an hour. You guys will be on the same plane as Inazuma Japan, but on the upper floor of the plane. The Coach knows what's going on and will come up with a lie as to why you guys are going with them to Liocott Island. Now, you guys are dismissed. Go home and get ready." Captain Yukishiro explained. They all nodded and slowly got off each other trying not to hurt themselves or each other and walked to the elevator. "Oh yeah, by the way, you guys must NOT tell anyone the real reason as to why you need to stay with Inazuma Japan." Captain Nishihara shouted with a scary face. Everyone was scared. They quickly nodded and rushed out the room, into the elevator.

* * *

**_At The Witches Hideout_**  
"Hey Revy, it's your turn to destroy Inazuma Japan. Don't fail me."  
A shadowy figure appeared at the end of the room. "Yes Mistress Desperaia, I will defeat Inazuma Japan without fail." A large smirk appeared on Desperaia's face, as she began to laugh like a mad person. The shadowy figure disappeared in search of Inazuma Japan.

* * *

**_Airport_**  
"EHHH! THOSE TWELEVE ARE COMING WITH US?!" The Inazuma Japan members shouted at the top of their lungs causing everyone to look at them.  
"Yes, the twelve girls are coming with us, because I know most of you will get depressed and won't concentrate during practice knowing that you won't see them for a long period of time." Coach Kudou explained. Almost all Inazuma Japan members turned red and looked towards the Guardians and Emissaries. Most of the girls also turned red, tried to avoid eye contact and went off to do their own thing. The boys did the same thing. Coach Kudou then coughed to get their attention. "Alright! Let's board the plane and head off to Liocott Island." Mostly everyone lifted their fists in the air and replied. "Yeah!" They all headed towards the plane and sat in their seats. The plane lifted into the air and they all started talking to each other. However, once the plane lifted into the air, Setsuna had this strange feeling, like someone was watching them. She was right. She saw the shadow of a Witch on top of the plane. "MINNA, BE CAREFUL! THERE'S A WITCH ON THE PLANE!" The plane started to get covered with darkness. The boys, coach and managers didn't notice since they were asleep. But they woke up with a startle once the plane shook wildly. The engines were losing power and the plane started to fall.

* * *

**Setsuna: Well that's the second chapter done. Sorry it's shorter than the last chapter. I wonder what's going to happen to them?  
Kabeyama: Setsuna-san, you're writing the next chapter now aren't you? So shouldn't you know what's going to happen to them?"  
Setsuna: It's-A-Secret! Well, hope you liked the second chapter everyone.**


End file.
